Rock Paper Scissors
by Danny vs A Month
Summary: Vampires can't beat ghosts. It's like a rock paper scissors thing. But for a certain hero, Marceline will be damned if she doesn't try.


I do not own Adventure Time or any of the characters.

* * *

Rock Paper Scissors

Finn knocked on the door and it opened before his knuckles had even hit the door the second time. Instead, they hit the palm of Marceline's hand, which almost instantly dragged him into the house and threw him on the couch. Before Finn could even react, Marceline was straddling his waist, grinning down at him as he blushed crimson.

"So Hero," Marceline grinned. "To what do I owe this pleasure?"

Finn tried to stammer out a response and Marceline grinned, wickedly as he failed.

"What's wrong Finn?" Marceline grinned. "You look uncomfortable. And tasty. I could suck the red right out of your face."

"M-Marcy...w-what are you...d-doing?" Finn stammered.

"What?" Marceline grinned, bending down a bit so their faces were closer, enjoying how much redder he got from it. "You don't like this?"

"N-No!" Finn stammered. "I-I mean...u-um..."

Marceline leaned back, howling with laughter as she floated into the air, allowing him to launch himself off the couch. Marceline rolled back and forth in the air, clutching her sides as they started to ache.

"Th-that wasn't funny Marcy," Finn accused.

"That was hilarious," Marceline laughed, but forced herself to stop and look down at him. "So, what're you doing here?"

"I wanted to see if you wanted to have a jam session of go on an adventure," Finn stated, face finally starting to lose its shade of red.

"Oh I see," Marceline grinned. "Sure Hero. I know this awesome cave we can explore."

"Oh really?" Finn perked up. "What's it called?"

"It's a left over from before the war and I only found it recently, believe it or not," Marceline grinned. "It's call the Tunnel of Love."

Finn's face instantly turned crimson again and his eyes widened.

"O-Oh, u-uh," he stammered, staring at the floor to hide his blush. "T-Tunnel of L-Love huh? S-Sounds...um...great. Can't wait."

"Yeah, it used to be really romantic," Marceline grinned, watching his face practically glow.

"O-Oh," was all Finn could manage.

"Just let me go grab something from my new shed and we'll go," Marceline grinned, deciding to save the rest of the jokes until they got there.

She flew out the back door and Finn collapsed onto the couch, groaning.

"She's messing with you Finn," Finn growled, forcing his blush down. "I'm not sure how yet, maybe it's a monster hive now. Yeah, that's probably it. I mean, she wouldn't really take me anywhere romantic...would she?"

"We'll never know," a voice hissed from above him.

He looked up just as a massive transparent blob shot out of the ceiling, grabbing him and attaching a tube to the top of his head.

"Ghost!?" Finn gasped struggling to move but unable. "Who..."

"You probably don't recognize us," the voice said. "We tried to kill you once before, but we spared you in favor of watching Heat Signature."

"You three?" Finn gaped suddenly feeling weak.

He looked down, seeing that there was a second, slightly glowing and partially see-through version of his arm above his.

"What's...going on?" Finn groaned.

"We're sucking your soul out you dim whit," the ghosts said. "And don't try offering a movie this time. We're too hungry for that."

Finn looked toward the back door, seeing the shed. He tried to call out for Marceline but found it unbelievably difficult to move his jaw.

"Don't bother calling out for Marceline," the ghosts laughed. "She told you last time. A vampire can't beat a ghost."

"Mar...cy," Finn mumbled as his sight began to blur. "Mar..."

His vision began to darken just as an enraged shriek filled the room. Then, the ghosts shrieked in pain and Finn felt himself moving. He couldn't tell what direction, but he was definitely moving. Then, it stopped and his vision began to return as he felt an arm wrapped around his shoulders. He blinked, vision clearing and saw that Marceline was holding him against herself, holding a strange transparent sword out toward the ghosts, eyes narrowed and burning with rage and hate, fangs bared in a silent snarl, as though daring them to try and take him from her.

"Marcy," Finn mumbled.

"Are you alright?" Marceline asked.

"I feel tired," Finn breathed. "Can I take a nap before we go explore that cave?"

"Finn, stay awake," Marceline said urgently. "I know you want to sleep, but you have to stay awake."

"But I'm so tired," Finn groaned, head falling against her shoulder, the task of holding it up too much for him at the moment.

"That's because they sucked out a part of your soul," Marceline said. "If you sleep, you'll die. If you stay awake, I can still save you."

"How?" the ghosts laughed. "By fighting us? Even with that Ghost Sword you have, you're still only a vampire. You can't beat us and you know it. You're not a pureblood demon. So we're stronger than you."

Marceline hissed at them then looked down at Finn, who was struggling to keep his eyes open.

"Finn, please," Marceline pleaded, tears welling up in her eyes. "Please stay with me."

Finn forced his eyes open, smiling tiredly up at her and she smiled back, knowing he was only barely conscious.

She gently set him against the wall then stood, stepping in front of him and raising the sword. Finn looked up just as Marceline leapt at the ghosts. He could see part of his soul, looking like a glowing copy of his head and shoulders, floating around inside the ghosts. It was strange seeing part of his soul outside his body. His eyes returned to Marceline as she avoided a tentacle extended by the ghosts, then slashed it, cutting the tip off. The ghosts shrieked in pain and rage again, the tentacle dissolving. Marceline turned, leaping at the ghosts again but before she could reach it, a massive fist grew out of the ghosts' side, throwing a hook and smashing her aside. Finn turned, following her to find her partway through the wall. She fell to the ground, coughing and scrunching her face up in pain. Then, she pushed herself up, picking up her strange sword and sprinting forward again. The ghosts threw another punch at her and she stepped past it, splitting the fist and part of the arm in half. Then, she leapt at the ghost again, slashing a massive gash into it. She landed on it, driving the sword into its side, the ghosts shrieking in pain, then shoved her arm into the ghosts, reaching for his soul fragment. Her hands were just a fraction of an inch away. Then, the ghosts formed another fist, punching her away again. Marceline crashed into the ground, rolling along the floor, breaking it as she went. When she stopped, there was a wooden beam through both thighs and her abdomen.

"M...Marcy," Finn groaned, seeing the pain on her face as she forced herself up, tears flooding down her face.

"You're too slow Marceline," the ghosts gloated as Marceline pulled the wooden beams out. "Even if he doesn't fall asleep, you won't be able to reach his soul in time."

Marceline shrieked in rage, shooting toward the ghosts, slashing two tentacles only for a fist to crash straight into her, blasting her through the wall again. She fell to the floor, sobbing from the pain and barely able to move. Finn forced himself to his feet, looking at the ghosts just as the fragment of his soul inside of it began to dissolve. It wasn't fast. He could probably get to it in time if he moved fast enough.

Marceline suddenly shouted in agony and he looked over, seeing the ghosts were slowly crushing her under a fist. Finn saw the sword she had been wielding on the floor, partway between them and staggered toward it, picking ip up then throwing it. It stabbed into the side of the fist and the ghosts shrieked in rage and pain, smashing Finn into the wall with that hand then retracting it, absorbing the sword as well. Marceline was up and over Finn instantly. Finn looked at the ghosts out of the corner of his eye, seeing the last of his soul fragment disappear. He looked up at Marceline, seeing her barely restraining sobs as she simply knelt there, knowing she was too late.

"Are you...okay?" Finn breathed.

"I'm so sorry Finn," Marceline said. "I...I tried."

"I know," Finn smiled, reaching up and wiping her tears away. "Thank you. I'm sorry that I let them catch me."

"It's not your fault," Marceline promised. "You couldn't have known they were there."

Finn smiled, slowly pushing himself up against the wall until he was sitting then sighing.

"Kinda wish we could have gone on that adventure," Finn smiled. "I bet there are some epic monsters in that tunnel."

Marceline smiled but shook her head.

"It's not a monster hive," Marceline said. "It's just an old, rusty, flooded tunnel with a bunch of rusty hearts on the walls. I just wanted to see how red I could make you."

Finn smiled and reached up to the side of her face, once again wiping her tears away as tears of his own began to fall.

"I wish I could have seen it," Finn smiled. "And that I had done this sooner."

He pulled, knowing he didn't have the strength to move her if she resisted. Fortunately, she didn't, and he pulled her down into a kiss. She kissed him back instantly, tears flooding out of her eyes faster than before. After a moment, she pulled away, sobbing into his chest, hands curling into his shirt, as though doing so would keep him alive. He smiled sadly, arms wrapping around her as tears slid silently down his face and the ghosts floated closer.

"As adorable as this is, it's time I finished my meal," the ghosts stated. "Get out of the way Marceline. Or I'll kill you first."

Marceline sobbed harder and Finn tried to gently push her away, unable to make her move at all.

"Go Marcy," Finn breathed. "I don't want you to die too. Please move."

"No!" Marceline sobbed, gripping his shirt tighter. "They can't have you! I need you!"

Finn smiled sadly, trying to push her away again.

"Marcy, you have to go," Finn pleaded. "I can't see you hurt anymore. Just go."

Marceline still refused to move, sobbing onto his shirt and begging him to stay. The ghosts grew tired of waiting, a hand stretching out with the sword and pulling the sword back. Then, just as it slashed, Ghost Princess appeared, wearing transparent armor and holding a transparent sword. She blocked the slash and the ghosts instantly recoiled.

"Your Highness!" the ghosts gasped. "What are you doing here?"

"Why are you trying to kill Finn?" she asked.

"He's human," the ghosts stated. "We haven't had human soul in hundreds of years."

"He's not on the menu," Ghost Princess stated. "Leave. Or I'll kill you for attacking him."

The ghosts separated into the three Finn had met when he was thirteen, then bowed and faded from sight. Ghost Princess turned toward them and sighed.

"It would seem I'm too late after all," Ghost Princess sighed. "I'm sorry Finn."

"Can't you save him?" Marceline pleaded. "Please! You're the Ghost Princess!"

"I can't," Ghost Princess sighed. "When a ghost absorbs a soul, the soul is gone. Even Death can't save him now."

Marceline clamped her mouth shut, holding her sobs back. Then, Ghost Princess looked thoughtful.

"You might be able to save him yourself though," Ghost Princess stated. "If you turned him, he might be saved."

"I...I can't," Marceline said miserably.

Ghost Princess nodded, then rose through the ceiling. Marceline turned back to Finn who smiled.

"I'm sorry Finn," Marceline sobbed. "I can't turn you. I can't force you to watch everyone you care about die while you stay young."

"Not everyone I care about would," Finn breathed, barely alive. "I'd still have you. I could be with you forever."

Marceline squeezed her eyes shut, fresh tears falling.

"Please...Marcy," Finn said. "Please turn me...so I can...be with you."

Marceline let one sob escape, then leaned down, biting him. His body went stiff, then, all at once, he fell limp. Marceline pulled away, staring down at Finn, now as pale as her and with two bite marks on his neck matching her own. She counted the seconds. He should have woken back up by now. He still wasn't moving. She had been too late. She leaned forward, sobbing into his chest, wrapping her arms around his back, holding his body to her. She sobbed harder than she ever had. Her cries of despair making the windows rattle, and carrying out into the world, heard by all of Ooo. Suddenly, she felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and a pair of cold lips pressed into the top of her head. She slowly looked up, seeing Finn smiling down at her, eyes a dull maroon but still holding all of the things that made him her Finn.

"That happy to have me around huh?" He joked.

She could slap him. She thought for a second she might kill him herself. Then, she slammed her lips to his, clinging to him and sobbing in joy as she kissed him, and he kissed her back, laughing. Finally she pulled back, smiling and laying her head on his chest.

"I thought I lost you," Marceline whispered.

"I'm not going anywhere," Finn promised. "Ever."

THE END

* * *

Read and review.


End file.
